Impossible to Describe
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: 20 words that barely scratch the surface of the love Jim and Spock feel for each other. Includes Spirk goodness, Pavel innocence and Bones being...well, Bones. Chapter 2 has Chulu epicness as well, Chapter 3 anything goes!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: 20 words that barely scratch the surface of the love Jim and Spock feel for each other.**

**Rated: T...most likely...I'll find out when it's over...Yup, definitely T. Mentions of sex, slash, and Jim and McCoy swearing like sailors.  
><strong>

**Another one of those "20 situations based on 20 random words" thanks to the Random Word Generator. This is my first one, so I'd appreciate feedback!**

**_1. Trading_**

"Poor creature." Spock pushed aside the chicken that McCoy accidentally placed on his tray during lunch.

"Here, I'll trade you." Jim grabbed the piece of chicken off Spock's tray as the older man watched warily.

"For what are you trading, Captain?"

"This." Jim leaned across the table and stole a kiss from his lover while no one was watching, delighted by the green blush that this act had earned him.

**_2. Figure_**

Jim couldn't understand how he continued to gain weight when Spock barely gained an ounce. There must be something to the vegetarian thing, after all.

**_3. Neutral_**

"Dammit Spock, I'm a captain, not a doctor! How the hell was I supposed to know that plant was poisonous!"

"Perhaps you should not have eaten it in the first place."

"Bones, back me up!"

"I'd rather not take sides."

_**4. Collaboration**_

Spock was in no mood to be patient tonight. Releasing a heavy sigh, he marched over to his struggling lover, grabbed the top of his zipper, and broke it off.

"Spock, what was that?"

"Team work."

_**5. Staff**_

"Did you hear the sounds they made last night?"

"Who didn't? I honestly got _no _sleep last night. Stupid Jim and his stupid loud noises."

"I saw zem making out in ze corner by my room zis morning. I didn't have the heart to interrupt."

"Dammit, if that kid shows up in the Medbay with one more complaint about overly sore ass muscles-"

**_6. Feeding_**

"Captain, this is highly-"

"Don't you dare tell me this is highly illogical. Now, open up." After a sniffle and another painful cough, Spock did as he was told, opening his mouth to allow his captain to spoon-feed him veggie soup. And, though it would take pounds of chocolate to get him to admit it, he secretly loved the look of adoration in Jim's eyes when he was allowed to feed his lover.

**_7. Expression_**

Spock slammed his room door, something the Vulcan rarely did when he was under control. But he wasn't under control; he found it painfully easy to express his human emotions when faced with a natural disaster by the name of James Tiberius Kirk.

**_8. Waking_**

Spock jolted out of bed, his body shaking with fiery and sadness, his eyes burning with tears that he held in for so long. Before he had a chance to get up, run for the door like a madman, he felt strong, warm arms wrap around his waist.

"Another nightmare?" Spock leaned into the arms of his bond mate. Jim kissed the top of his head slowly and trailed a finger down his spine. "It was just a dream, sweetie. Just a dream."

**_9. Pound_**

"Dammit, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a sex shop! Take the lubricant and leave, before somebody sees you!"

**_10. Correlate_**

"Just because the Captain went to the science lab with Spock doesn't mean they're having sex," Sulu stated.

"Really? If ze Captain and Mister Spock do, in fact, have sex whenever they are alone, and they are alone _now_, ve can assume zhat ze are having sex right now."

"Hm."

**_11. Buffer_**

Spock wasn't really sure what he had just walked in on. Though his studies of human behavior were extensive, they did not explain why Jim was buffering his nails with a toothbrush.

_**12. Censoring**_

"So, last night Spock decided it was okay to Helen Keller me with a Tom Hanks against the George Foreman, so I got him back by Lance Bassing his Natalie Portman and then Britany Spearsing his-"

"Ceptin, zhat are you doing?"

"I'm inserting the names of famous people in place of naughty words to spare your innocence, Mr. Chekov."

_**13. Nuisance**_

"Captain, we cannot simply go into this mission when the math does not add up."

"My logic is sound, Spock! End of story!"

Spock shook his head, wondering who was more of a nuisance to the other at times like this.

_**14. Device**_

Jim pulled his favorite Teddy Bear out from under his pillow and curled up under his sheets, attempting to get some sleep before his next shift. It wasn't the same as having Spock in his arms, but with Spock on Vulcan II, this would have to do, for now.

_**15. Tidy**_

Jim cleaned up the entire room, wiped each surface and vacuumed until everything was spotless. That was how Spock liked it. He knew it wouldn't end their fighting, but maybe, just maybe, it would show Spock that Jim was, in fact, trying.

_**16. Dress**_

"Spock, what the hell is that?"

"Your punishment for not listening to my advice on our last mission. Put it on."

_**17. Analyst**_

"The probability of surviving this mission is less than 5.13 %, Captain. The probability of you surviving _and _coming back with the target individual is less than 0.79%."

"And the probability that you'll finally kiss me if I come back alive?"

"...100%, Captain."

_**18. Reward**_

Jim leaned into the kiss, his heart soaring as his first officer pressed his lips hungrily against his lover's. At times like these, Jim felt incredibly fortunate to be able to defy statistical likelihoods on a daily basis.

**_19. Robot_**

Jim was tired of dating a man who refused to show his love in public. Was it a Vulcan thing, or was it Jim? Was he not good enough to tempt the other man?

Jim just about died when Spock later kissed him in front of everyone on the bridge.

**_20. Request_**

"Marry me. Bond with me."

"Is that an order, Captain?"

"No, it's a request."

"Then I accept."

**Hmm...So, I'm not really sure how I feel about these. Some I liked, some I'd rather not read, but please let me know what you thought. Let me know if you'd like to see any of these turned into one-shots. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Another 20 words that attempt to describe the amazing love between my second favorite Star Trek pairing, Chulu, with some Spirk thrown in because they're epic. **

**Rated: T as always...I rarely write anything lower**

**So, I got fabulous feedback on the first chapter and decided to have another go. This time I made is Chulu-centric because I feel that there is not enough Chulu on this site, and that bothers me greatly. Of course, Spirk will appear at times, but my goal is to get more people on board the Chulu express :). **

**Again, let me know if you'd like to see any of these made into One-shots. I can't promise you it'll happen, but I'll try my best. ENJOY!**

**_1. Finish_**

"Hikaru, I vant to go to ze park now! Aren't you done yet?" Hikaru smiled at his lover's impatience.

"Almost. These plants have needs, you know."

"And I don't?" Pavel had his pout and puppy dog eyes on full blast, earning himself a passionate kiss from the stunned helmsman

**_2. Freeze_**

"_Pochemu_, why? Stupid, stupid age of consent!" Pavel tore off his clothes as fast as he could and made a mad dash for the bathroom after seeing Sulu in only his boxers. Without thinking, he threw himself into the frigid cold of the shower.

**_2.5 Missing (Thought I missed #2, so I added this. Turns out, number 2 was there but I forgot the number. This is now 2.5)  
><em>**

"Ensign Authorization Code, 9-5-Victor-Victor." 

"Authorization not accepted."

"Ensign Authorization Code, 9-5-Victor-Victor."

"Authorization not accepted." Pavel smacked the table and cursed under his breath in Russian. It took him a few seconds of deep breathing before he heard the low sounds of someone laughing at him. He turned to the Enterprise pilot to glare daggers at him.

"I-I'm so sorry, but you...you missed the 2," he said through his fit of laughter. Pavel turned back to the console, his cheeks bright red, trying to ignore the eyes burning holes into his back as he entered the correct code.

**_3. Editorial_**

Sulu felt sick to his stomach. They tried so hard to hide their relationship, and after all their efforts someone outs them in the Starfleet editorial. Nobody would ever look at them the same way.

**_4. Origin_**

"You two make no sense," Jim said to Sulu and Chekov as he slid next to Spock in the mess hall.

"Why is that?"

"You're from two totally different places." Hikaru smiled at his shy Russian boyfriend and tilted his head to the side.

"And you too aren't?" he pointed out. Spock's ears turned a slight tint of green as Jim presented his best, brightest smile and took the Vulcan into his arms.

**_5. Manifestation_**

Pavel grabbed a hold of Sulu's tight shirt, ripping it in his haste to rid the older man of his clothing. Somehow, in the course of their relationship, sweet, innocent Pavel turned into "take that damn shirt off right now" Pavel, and Sulu wasn't complaining.

**_6. Disc_**

"What the hell is this?" Hikaru held up a round, shiny object for his boyfriend to observe.

"It is a disc. My mother uses them to record embarrassing things from our childhood." Pavel reached for the disc, but Sulu held it away from him.

"Embarrassing? I must see!"

"NO!"

Spock raised an eyebrow at the two men and turned around, deciding that ordering Sulu to the bridge was not worth interrupting their epic tickle war.**_  
><em>**

**_7. Medicine_**

"What can I do for you today, Chekov?"

"Medicine," the boy muttered, eyes cast to the ground. Bones immediately pulled out his tricorder and began scanning the boy.

"Um...There's nothing wrong with you. Why do you need medicine?"

"I need somezhing zat will prevent me from falling madly in lowve with my best friend."

**_8. Criticism_**

Currently, Jim and Spock had their hands full trying to pull Sulu off the newest red shirt in Starfleet, who had just earned himself a broken nose for calling Chekov "jail bait."

**_9. Metro_**

"We're one mistake from being together, but let's not ask why it's not right. You won't be seventeen forever and we can get away with this tonight." Pavel shook his head as Sulu ran around the room shirtless, singing his new favorite song. Chekov's innocent mind hadn't yet figured out why he liked it so much, though.

**_10. Standing_**

"Jim, sit down!" Spock hissed through his teeth, but he couldn't stop Jim from standing up on the table in the middle of lunch.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise, I hereby declare this week National Gay Ship Week!" Spock wasn't the only person who face-palmed at this announcement.

**_11. Uncle_**

"Is that...?" Sulu didn't know how to finish his sentence. The man certainly looked like he was related to Pavel, but he had the opposite behavior. Sulu cringed as the man threw a few big objects across the room and Starfleet security had to drag him out.

"My Uncle. He is mad zat my parents will not have any grand babies from me."

**_12. Raw_**

Pavel pushed his shirt tighter against his raw cheek, willing himself not to cry in front of these strangers. So what if a random guy had just walked up to him, called him a fag, and punched him in the face? He could deal with it. He had to.

**_13. Sound_**

"Karu...Karu!" Pavel pushed through the crowd and knelt by his lover's bleeding face. He pressed his cheek to Hikaru's chest as tears streamed down his dirty face. He clung to his soul mate's body and sobbed loudly, because the sound of Hikaru's heart beating was the most miraculous sound he had ever heard.**_  
><em>**

**_14. Enclosing_**

_Dear Pavel,  
>I heard you got a boyfriend. Enclosed are two boxes of condoms. Use them wisely.<em>

"What's wrong, love? Why are you blushing so much?"

**_15. Guidance_**

"I can't be with Hikaru. My father says iz wrong."

"But it is not," Spock said. "True love is never wrong. Do not deny yourself the happiness you deserve. Only you know what is right for your life."

**_16. Paragraph_**

_I'm writing you this letter to tell you to back off. It isn't fair to me to always see you in my dreams, to wake up each morning and wish you were in my arms rather than this ratty stuffed animal I've had since I was a kid. Why can't you just__-_

_I'm writing to tell you that you don't fight fair. At all. I mean, if you really wanted us to be together, why would you keep playing hard to get? Do you expect me to chase you? We all know you're the fastest runner on the ship. Why don't you just-_

_I'm writing to tell you that I love you, dammit._

**_17. Eccentric_**

"This is all your fault," Sulu muttered to Kirk. The captain laughed shamelessly as he watched Sulu's boyfriend march around the bridge clad in rainbow and tie-dye, his hair dyed eight different shades. Looks like National Gay Ship Week was working, after all.

He winked at his bond mate and Spock gave a small smile as he turned away, his own rainbow flag pin sparkling in the light.

**_18. Creature_**

Sulu waited until Pavel lay down on his bed and cuddled under the blanket before he reached his hand up and grabbed the young man's foot.

"AHH! Svyatoe derʹmo! Karu, you monster!" Pavel hit Hikaru on the shoulder as the older man grabbed his stomach and doubled over in laughter.

**_19. Disorder_**

Another crash hit the Enterprise like an earthquake, shattering another part of it's frame beyond repair. They were goners. As the ship hurtled down to the nearest planet, Hikaru clung to his lover, knowing it might very well be their last embrace. As burning pieces blew up around them, Pavel pulled Hikaru's lips against his passionately; if this was going to be their last kiss, it was going to be a good one.

**_20. Recollection_**

Pavel awoke on a foreign planet surrounded by what appeared to be burning ship pieces. People littered the ground, some alive and groaning, others eerily still. He tried to move, but something was blocking his way. A person lay unconscious in his arms, his bronze skin plastered with grime. As the man opened his eyes slowly, Pavel let out a silent cry and held him close.

"I remember you." He placed a gentle kiss upon Sulu's forehead and thanked God that they both survived.

**~::EDIT:: Wow, I'm dumb. Turns out, number 2 wasn't missing. Well, the # was, not the scenario. So what I originally dubbed 2 is now 2.5  
>~Also, if anyone wants to chat with me or RP (which I really like doing) my aim is AzehlikAikum. I love meeting new people!<br>~ Svyatoe der'mo = holy shit! Pochemu = wait**

**Thank you for reading! Let me know if you'd like to see any of these turned into one-shots!_  
><em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got bored and wanted to write another one of these, this time with any pairing I want. So, in the words of Mufasa, BE PREPAAAAAARRREEDDD! On with the next subject!**

**Warning: There be slash ahead. And adorable straightness :) Enjoy! (This time I'll try _not _to screw up the numbers) ALSO! This has all kinds of pairings. ALL kinds. Some are friendship, most are romance. You'll be able to tell the difference.  
><strong>

**_1. Dining_**

Scotty had never loved anyone as dearly as he loved this. Never. He could see a future in their bond, a life beyond just the next few minutes or the next few weeks. He had finally found something that made him feel whole, and it wasn't ending any time soon.

That is, until he ate the last bite of the sandwich and stared down at his plate like the world was ending.

**_2. Victory_**

"I...This is completely illogical." Amanda shook her head at her husband's reasoning.

"It's perfectly logical, Sarek. You're ambassador to Earth, you'll be going through pon farr soon, and you want to have children eventually, yes?" She didn't miss the tiny twitch of his lips.

"I believe that is logical. A wedding makes sense." He turned around to inform his friend of the news and Amanda took that moment to brandish a broad smile. _Win_.

**_3. Boy_**

Everyone had different side-effects to the drug. Some passed out, some laughed a lot, some cried, some hallucinated, and some just sat there looking stoned. Chekov got aroused.

If he wasn't seventeen, Bones might not have worked so hard to fend off his advances. He would _not_ go down in history as the Doctor who violated a drugged-up boy.

**_4. Broadcast _**

"Attention crew members," Kirk said over a crew-wide message. "Our good doctor will no longer be hypoing anyone, as he has finally gotten laid! You can all rest easy." Before McCoy could even move, Uhura grabbed the hypo out of his hand and stabbed it into Kirk's neck.

**_5. Engage_**

Bones couldn't believe what he was about to do. Staring down at the glittery ring, he remembered his promise to never marry again after what his ex-wife did to him.

But this was different. _She _deserved this, and he wanted nothing more than to spent the rest of his life with her.

Sighing, he slid the box back into his pocket and went to find Uhura.

**_6. Historian_**

"Hey, Pavel, what are you up to?" Hikaru came up behind the boy.

"Read- hey!" Hikaru grabbed the book from Pavel's hand, threw it to the ground, and shoved the boy up against a bookshelf before he could protest anymore.

_**7. Salt**_

Spock attached his lips to Jim's neck, loving the salty taste of his lover's skin on his tongue.

**_8. Investigation_**

Cupcake was told to search the ship for a small animal that had found it's way on. Personally he didn't want to, since the order came from his _dearest Captain_, but he did it anyway. It took him two hours, but he finally found the cat. And, instead of bringing it to the bridge, he slipped it into his jacket and brought it back to his room. He loved cats.

**_9. Knock_**

"Dammit, man, I'm a human, not a specter! Knock next time!" McCoy yelled as he tried to pull his pants back up.

**_10. Sigh_**

Feeling the sun warm his pale skin, Pavel sighed contently and snuggled closer to Karu's cool chest.

**_11. Blasting_**

"Everybody ready? Set phasers to pew." Spock shook his head and wondered away from his lover as Kirk pointed his gun at the air and made "pew" noises.

**_12. Why?_**

Uhura watched with wary eyes as Scotty downed his ninth glass of scotch. She shook her head, wondering why she was dating this man.

She supposed it was because she was in love with him.

**_13. Steep_**

Spock began throwing things around the room in a fury, trying to organize the messy place. He hated messes. He pulled a shirt off the ground and stared in horror at the pile of poop stuck to his rug. He turned, shirt in hand menacingly, and faced his cowering kitten.

"You, mister, are climbing a _very _steep hill."

**_14. Driver_**

"I won't get on that damn thing, Jim! Knowing _you_, you'd try to pop a wheely and kill us both!" Bones stared at the motorcycle in disgust. He didn't care how great Jim's ass looked in those jeans, he wasn't getting on that thing.

**_15. Sophisticate _**

It didn't matter how often Spock told McCoy that he needed to stop swearing, or that he was way too worked up, or even that his table manners weren't as good as they should be. McCoy refused to change.

**_16. Lamp_**

"My lamp." Sulu held up a lamp toward his friend. "You like my lamp?" Spock rolled his eyes.

"No." Sulu gasped and pulled his lamp away, walking angrily away from Spock.

**_17. Foul_**

Nurse Chapel slammed the door to Doctor McCoy's office angrily after seeing he and Spock in...compromising positions. She would have words for the "good" doctor later.

**_**18. Spin**_**

The world was spinning, and for a brief few seconds Pavel couldn't remember where he was or why the world suddenly felt like it was miles below him. Then he opened his eyes and saw Sulu smiling at him like he was flying, too.****

**_19. Horizontal_**

Uhura was as straight as a horizontal line. She had an entire life's evidence to prove that point.

So why was she pinned under nurse Chapel?

**_20. Liquid_**

Leonard stared longingly at his cabinet full of alcoholic beverages. A part of him wanted to pull out a bottle and have just one more drink, for old time's sake. But he didn't need that crap anymore. Uhura mended his heart better then any alcohol ever could.

**Alright, I guess I'll just be doing this until I get way too bored to keep it up. Again, let me know if you want any of these turned into one-shots :) _  
><em>**


End file.
